


The Mistakes We Make

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Archangels, Birth, Demons, Depression, Guns, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Male Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Sam Winchester, Sex, Sirens, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic labor, labor, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: Searching for something new in Dean's life he winds up getting pregnant by a Demon/Siren Hybrid that Michael made.





	The Mistakes We Make

Being possessed by Michael haunted Dean every minute. Now Dean was no stranger to being possessed in the past by demons and ghosts but never by an archangel. Especially the archangel that had been pining over him for years. For months Michael rode him like a hog and Dean can only remember bits and pieces of it. And those bits that he does remember are what haunt him to his core. Sam has been trying to get Dean to talk to him about the whole ordeal but Dean keeps lying to him, telling him that he doesn’t remember a thing. 

Now that the bunker was filled with hunters from the apocalyptic alternate dimension, it was getting a little too crowded for Dean’s liking. He would spend a lot of time in his room but he started to feel that the walls were caving in on him. So he decided to visit the local bars more. Every once in a while he would pick a nice young thing passing through town, but then he met, Christine. She was a beautiful red head who had more of an infatuation with leather and flannel than Dean. She also came off as a drifter. She never would talk to anyone, mostly because she gave off a “fuck you” vibe to anyone who came near. Except for Dean.

They had a very short exchange before they had sex in the Impala. Dean thought that this would be a one time thing but every time he would return to the bar she was there. And every time he would see her they would have sex. And the cycle continued, until one day she revealed that she was a demon. 

“You’re a what?” he asked as he fished around for his shoes. 

“I’m only telling you as a courtesy,” she admitted as put her black lace bra on. 

Dean scoffed. “Thanks, I guess. And you know I’m a hunter right?”

“Seriously?!” She exclaimed with fake excitement. “Anybody demon worth his skin that sees that black Impala know about you and your brother. I don’t really care.”

“So why are you telling me now?”

She shrugged. “I thought it best hear it from me then through the demon grapevine.” Dean silently put his shirt on. “What? Have I spooked you now? Who cares if I’m a demon or not. I thought we had a good thing going. We get drunk, we flirt and then fuck each others brains out. No attachment, just good clean fun,” she smirked. Dean still didn’t answer. “Oh come on don’ t be such a racist.”

He brushed his hair back and then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He still had that post sex sheen all over his face. He then looked back at Christine and she was still pant less. He really didn’t want to go back to sitting his room all day, avoiding the other people in the house. ‘She might be a demon but he hasn’t seen her do anything bad,’ he rationalized with himself. “Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. He got up and gave Christine a sultry kiss before leaving the motel room. He couldn’t wait to get home and take a shower, he suddenly felt dirty.

For weeks he continued his routine. He’d go out by 10pm and then get back around 8am smelling of booze and possible regret. He got home one night and found Sam sitting in his room waiting for him. “Can I help you?” a surprised Dean asked.

“You could start with why you’ve been sneaking out every night for the past month and a half,” Sam said demanding answers. 

“Excuse me, I didn’t realize I had to check in with my own brother with where I go in my spare time. I don’t recall asking you what you do when you leave the bunker,” Dean argued. He then opened his mini fridge that he kept by his bed side and cracked open a beer. 

Sam rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother drinking at the wee hours of the morning. “I’m not here to fight with you. I feel like we should talk.”

“About what?” 

“About the Giants, Eagle score,” he exclaimed sarcastically. “About the Michael possessing you! Whether you like it or not it happened and clearly you’re not taking it well and I’m afraid that this self destructing path you are on is going to do just that!”

Dean took another pull of his beer. “Don’t worry about me, Sammy. I’m doing just fine,” he said patronizing his brother. 

Sam got off his bed. “Fine. Be that way, Dean,” he walked out of his brothers bedroom but then stopped at the door frame. “You can try and hide your feelings Dean but we both know how that works and how that can end,” Sam warned before he left. 

Dean chugged the rest of his beer and went into a dark, long and heavy sleep. 

While Dean was sleeping Sam joined Castiel and Bobby in the kitchen for breakfast. “He still not speaking?” Bobby asked as he took a bite out of his eggs. 

“Not particularly,” Sam said. 

Bobby opened up his paper and began reading, “Don’t worry, he’ll come around.”

“You know the old Bobby used to say the same thing,” Sam told him.

“And was he right?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, most of the time,” he said with a smirk.

“Then you should listen to us,” Bobby said as he returned the smile. 

“We think we may have a location on Michael,” Castiel chimed in. 

“How’s that?” Sam asked as he sat down at the table. He poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Angel radio has been saying that a bunch of demons have turned into hybrids about 10 miles north of here.”

“Hybrids? What kind of hybrids?” Bobby questioned. He had seen a lot in his day but never a demon hybrid. A demon alone was scary enough but a demon mixed with something else could be a nightmare. 

“We don’t know.”

“Well that’s horrifying,” Sam said. “I’ll get some hunters on it today, check out the area.”

“Maybe we should try and get Dean to join,” Castiel said. 

Sam sighed. “I don’t think that would be a great idea.” 

“He has to get out there sometime. It could possibly jog his memory of what Michael was doing with these demons.”

“Castiel, I hear you but he won’t even talk to me about what happened while he was possessed. Even if he did come out on the hunt and remembered what Michael did, I doubt he would even tell us,” Sam told him. “We’ll just have to go on without him.”

Once night fell Dean left the bunker to hit the bar. When he got there he didn’t see Christine but he decided to wait around. He was three beers deep when she showed up, but something seemed different. She sat next to him at the bar and ordered a beer.

“Where you been?” he asked not looking her in the eye.

“Since when you keep tabs on me?” she asked. The bartender returned with a beer. She reached out and grabbed it and Dean noticed her knuckles were bloodied up and bruised. 

Dean grabbed her arm. “What happened to you?”

She pulled her hand away quickly. “Why do you care?” 

“I don’t…,” he lied.

Christine ignored his blatant attempt at lying “I was attacked by hunters,” she told him. “One of them being your brother,” she sneered. 

“Well what were they doing hunting you? They don’t just stir up trouble where there is none.”

“Hey, I keep my nose clean! I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was lucky to get away.”

“Which means they’re looking for you,” Dean thought out loud. He got up from the bar and grabbed Christine to rush her out and into his car. 

“What are you doing?!” she said through her teeth after she was pushed into the passenger seat of the Impala. 

“Getting you somewhere safe. You’re right, you getting away from my brother was luck. It won’t be long before they find you.”

“Okay, I ask again…why do you care?”

This time Dean was truthful, “Because, I do…care,” he finally got out. 

“Wow…,” she said stifling a laugh.

“Oh shut up, don’t make anything of it. Just be thankful that I’m saving your life.”

“Fine, so where are you taking me?”

“A safe house,” he simply said. “Tell my the truth, why is Sam looking for you? You start possessing people or something?”

“No! I guess it’s just because I’m different.”

“Different how?”

“Michael got to me and a few of my friends. Made us drink some blood with his grace in it. Said it would make us more powerful. But I never really saw a difference,” she told him.

“I thought you said you kept your nose clean!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Why do you think Michael went after me? Because people like me is exactly his target. People who lay low. I’m surprised you don’t remember that since you were the one possessed by him,” she said. 

Dean wanted to have snarky response but decided to keep driving.

After a few miles of driving Dean arrived at what it appeared to be a run down shack. When they entered the house Dean turned on the lights and the heat. “It’s not much but it’ll do. There’s beer in the fridge and canned food in the cabinets. Water works and so you can shower.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He thumbed through it and pulled out at least $50 and handed it to her. “Just in case. I’ll come back in a few hours to check on you.”

“Why not just stay here?”

“I’m going to make sure my brother stops following you.”

He left shack and texted his brother to meet him back at the bunker. When he got there Sam was waiting for him. “What’s the big emergency?” Sam asked enraged. Castiel and Bobby accompanying him. 

“I think I remember where Michael is,” Dean lied. 

“You what?” Sam said not believing what he was hearing. 

“I was driving when it all of a sudden hit me, but he’s not near here.”

“Then where is he?” Castiel asked.

“I’m not sure,” Dean responded. 

They all looked at him like he had 5 heads. “Are you kidding me?” Sam wanted to choke his brother. “We were so close in finding Michael and you pull us away from all of that to tell us nothing!” Sam stormed off. 

Dean felt horrible for deceiving his brother they way he did. Not only his brother but his family. Dean wanted to wait a few hours before leaving again to visit Christine. When he got back to his room he found Jack waiting for him. “What is with people coming into my room without asking?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m tired of being left out on hunts all the time and I wanted to talk to you to see if you’ll talk to Sam for me.” 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah I think the last person Sam wants to talk to is me right now.” Suddenly Dean was beginning to taste the Chili dog he had for dinner. “Listen, kid I would love to continue this convo but I feel like I’m gonna hurl any second.” he said as he frantically searched for his trash bin.

“What is hurl?” Jack asked naively. 

Before Dean could answer he got on all fours and emptied the contents of his stomach in his wastebasket. Jack backed away but not in disgust, more in interest. He could see that Dean was in pain and discomfort but he had never seen something like this happen before. When Dean finally finished he swiped the sweat and shame from his brow. “Are you okay?” Jack asked.

“What does it look like? No I’m not,” he answered. He sat on the ground and laid his head back that hit the bottom of his bed. He pushed the waste basket away from him so didn’t have to smell the scent of his own vomit. 

“Why did you do that?” Jack asked him.

Dean at first thought that was a dumb question but then began to wonder himself. It totally could have been the bar chili dog he ate but he’s eaten them a bunch of times before so he wanted to rule that out. He really couldn't think of a plausible reason other than a stomach bug that was coercing its way through him. “I’m just sick,” he told him. “Hey, do me favor, don’t tell any of the guys what happened okay?”

Jack nodded. “Okay I won’t.”

“Thank you, and I’ll talk to Sam for you,” Dean promised. 

Jack lit up. “Thank you, Dean!” Jack offered again to help him but he declined. Once he was alone he got rid of the wastebasket and went to sleep. 

The next morning wasn't any better than the night he had. He woke up with the same crippling nausea he experienced before but this time decided to set up shop in the bathroom. He felt awful and just wanted it to end. ‘What kind of chill dog would do this?’ he thought to himself. 

For hours he never left his bathroom because every time he tried he would have to vomit again. Sam began to get worried. He knocked on the door. “Hey you okay in there?”

“Just a bad chill dog,” Dean called out.

Sam was debating if he was going to press on or not but decided not to. “Holler if you need anything.” Even though he was still pissed at his brother he didn't like to see him any pain. “I’ll be in the library if you need anything,” he told Dean.

Dean thought it was a very nice gesture but he knew if he sat down with his brother in the library then he would attempt to ask him a million questions on Michael and the lie he told the guys. So instead he decided to try and sleep off whatever he had. 

He unexpectedly fell asleep around noon and never woke up until the next day and he was starving. It was still pretty early when he woke up and everybody seemed to be sleeping. He took this opportunity to make a rather large breakfast for himself which, consisted of peanut butter, eggs and bacon. He couldn’t describe the reason but in his head this combination sounded rather delicious. Sam came down into the kitchen as Dean was in mid bite. “You really eating that?”

“Well it’s on my plate and I am putting it in my mouth so yeah I would say I’m eating it,” Dean answered as he shoveled in another mouthful. 

“Weren’t you just puking up your guts yesterday?”

“Yeah, well I guess I’m feeling a little better.”

“I noticed you stopped leaving the house at the odd hours of the night,” Sam pointed out. 

Dean was then reminded that he had left Christine in the safe house and promised to see her a few hours after he dropped her off. “Yeah well, I thought staying home would be good since this whole Michael thing is starting up again.”

“No offense Dean but this whole Michael thing has been around for a while but you’ve just been too preoccupied in your own world to notice.”

“Have had a lot on my mind I guess,” Dean said.

“Anything you feel like sharing?” Sam tried with a slight hint of hope in his voice.

Dean took a bite out of his food and responded, “Nope.” Before Sam could say anything else Dean finished his food and then left the table. He wasn’t in the mood to be prodded of answers. He quickly took a shower, got dressed and then left the Bunker to see Christine. When he got to the shack she herself was getting dressed. He caught her in only her bra and underwear, but she didn’t seem to mind. “When you said you would be back in a few hours I thought it would be 2 hours, 4 max. Not 36.”

“Yeah, well I made sure you’re safe didn’t I?”

“I guess,” she reluctantly agreed. “So can I leave this shit hole?” she said pointing at the rotting wood of the cabin.

Dean rolled his eyes. “If you can stay out of harms way then yea you can leave.”

She smiled. “Great.” She continued to get dressed. “You know if you still wanted to hang out with me we can just meet here. It’s a lot better than those Motels you end up picking.”

Dean crossed his arms. “I thought you said this place was a shit hole.”

“Oh it is,” she confirmed, “but it’s a better shit hole than the motels we have sex in.”

She had a point. “Alright, deal. We’ll come here instead then.” It was a win for Dean since it would save money on rooms and had a lesser chance of Sam finding out. 

Christine went to grab her tank top but Dean stopped her. “Well I got my morning cleared, you wanna hang out right now?” he grabbed her waist to bring her in for a kiss but she pulled away. 

“Just because you don’t have a life doesn’t mean I don’t. I have places to be.”

Dean gripped her hand tighter than he wanted to. “Hey, I told you to stay out of harms way.”

She yanked her arm away, “I know that you care about me and all but don’t,” she said through her teeth. “We are not a couple. We have a sexual relationship and that is it. Try not to get confused.” She put her tank top on and then stormed out of the shack. 

He didn't know what it was but Dean wanted Christine so bad. He cared about her more than he liked but it stung to know she didn’t feel the same way. He was used to having one night stands and friends with benefits but there was something about her that made him want more. 

Dean thought he scared her off when she didn’t text him all day but at 1am he finally received a text message to return to the shack. No words were spoken, but only hot and sweaty sex. At least 3 rounds. Dean slept great until he hit with the familiar feeling of nausea at 5 in the morning. He was lucky to make it to the bathroom. When he finished throwing up he returned to the bedroom but noticed that Christine wasn't there anymore. He then remembered that that Demons don’t sleep which answered the question why she would always be wide awake at odd times of the night. 

He decided to head back to the bunker. If he was lucky then he would be able to avoid running into his brother. He snuck in like usual but before getting to his room he ran into Sophia, she was one of the hunters that came from the alternate dimension. She was a little wet behind of the ears but shaping up to be a damn good hunter. She sized Dean up and down when she saw him. “So can I safely assume that you weren’t on a hunt,” she said with a lot of attitude. Attitude of which Dean was not in the mood to deal with. 

“How about it’s none of your damn business,” he said as he tried to push past her but she was able get in his way. He was weaker than normal. 

She stared at his face and with a smirk said, “You just had sex.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said avoiding her statement.

“That’s why you’ve been sneaking out? Because of a girl?” She said with disgust.

Dean mustered enough energy to move her out of his way. “You’re starting to overstay your welcome Sophia. Don’t make me evict you,” Dean said as he passed her. He couldn’t wait until these as he would call them, ‘freeloaders’ would move out so he could have his bunker back again.

Unfortunately for Dean, things were beginning to get worse for him. The second he laid down he was hit again with another strong wave of nausea. This was starting to get old very fast. He knew that he wasn’t sick or that he had any kind of virus. When he ran through the possible sickness he could have he was beginning to get scared. But then it dawned on him. ‘Maybe it was Christine’. Sam was hunting her after all and he doesn’t usually go after random demons for no reason. So he decided to ask him. Once he gathered himself he found Sam in his room on his bed, reading a book. No doubt taking a break from the constant hunting he had been doing to stop Michael. 

Sam looked up from his book, “What are you doing up so early? Unless you’re just getting home.”

Dean decided ignore his assumption and get straight to the point. “Why were you hunting those demons in town?”

Sam scoffed, “Since when do I need a reason to hunt demons?”

“Because I know you and we usually don’t just go demon hunting unless we think something is up. So why did you go?”

“Cas said that Michael made some demon hybrids and that they were holing up in town. We were trying to get rid of them. Anything Michael touches becomes a stronger version then it was before, so we decided it would be a good idea to exterminate all the ones we can get our hands on.”

“Hybrids? What kind of hybrid?” Dean asked now deeply concerned with what Christine could be. 

“From what we could tell, Sirens. We got rid of most of them but one got away. We haven’t been able to find her,” he told Dean. 

“Sirens?” Dean knew too much about Sirens. They had fought one in the past and it was no picnic. They were powerful on their own but mixed demon blood, who knows what they were capable of. Or what they could do to Dean. 

Sam could see the concern upon his brother. “Why are you all of a sudden so interested. This whole time you've cut yourself off from hunting and could care less about what Michael was doing. And then you say you know where Michael is but have no answers-,” but Dean interrupted him. 

“I do care,” Dean said quietly. He turned away from Sam. “I care but you don’t get what I went through.”

Dean could hear Sam get off his bed. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been possessed by Lucifer, Gadreel, a demon and countless other monsters! So don’t you dare tell me that I don’t what the hell you’ve been through,” he seethed. But Sam was taken back when he saw Dean turn around and there were tears in his eyes. “Dean I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to-,”

“I fucked up, Sam. I fucked up bad,” he cried. “And there is something wrong with me and I don’t think it’s human,” he finally admitted to his brother.

Sam passed Dean and closed his bedroom door so no one could hear their conversation. “What do you mean by you fucked up?”

“I’ve been seeing this girl for the past few months and she’s not exactly conventional.” Sam raised an eyebrow at that statement. Dean took a breath before saying, “She’s a demon.”

Sam could feel his skin prickle from heat. He was pissed. If his brother wasn’t so distraught he would punch him square in the face. “You are such a hypocrite! The amount of grief you gave me for Ruby and you want me to accept the fact you slept with a demon for months!”

“I know!” Dean yelled. “I know I don’t deserve the time of day, but there’s more to this.”

Sam found himself laughing cynically. “What more could there be?”

“She’s the demon that got away from you guys.”

It all started to make sense. “You’ve been having sex with a demon, siren hybrid? Are you kidding me? Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“Well to be honest with you Sam I didn’t really care about what was dangerous and what wasn’t. All I cared about was her. I still do,” he admitted.

“That’s the Siren talking,” Sam tried to reason with him but he wasn’t so sure. “Where is she Dean?”

“I’m not going to tell you that,” he said firmly. 

“Why are you protecting her?” he asked aggravated. “What else aren’t you telling me?” Sam remembered what he said early about how something wasn’t human about how he felt. “You said something was wrong, what is it?”

Dean shrugged in defeat. “I don’t know. I’ve been sick for days and I can’t figure out why. At first I thought it was just a bad chili dog but now, I think it’s something worse. I feel horrible, Sam,” he whined. 

“You think it has something to do with demon you’re seeing?”

“Possibly.”

“Well, have you seen a doctor?” Sam tried. 

Dean gave him the side eye. “Really? A doctor? When have we ever seen a doctor?”

“Then at least let Bobby take a look at you,” Sam suggested. 

“Fine,” Dean agreed. 

They woke up Bobby and headed to the infirmary. Bobby conducted a few tests and found nothing wrong with him. “Well I got one more idea but it’s kind of a stretch.”

“That’s okay, I’ll do it,” Dean said desperately. 

Bobby wheeled in a sonogram machine. “If you mated with a demon, siren hybrid then this could be a possibility.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked. “I’m not pregnant.”

Bobby laughed to himself. “You don’t know much about sirens do you?”

“Sure I do, we hunted one a few years back.”

“You have sex with one?” Bobby asked already knowing the answer. “Sirens are known for being highly fertile beings and impregnating their victims. If I’m right then you’ll be able to join a very exclusive club,” he said with a smirk.

Dean shook his head, “No that’s not possible,” he panicked. 

Bobby took out the wand and put the gel on his stomach. When the wand touched his midsection he flinched. Their attention went to the monitor and saw a small blob floating around. “This is impossible,” Dean reiterated. “I have a demon, siren baby inside of me,” he said almost in a trancelike state. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sam looking down at him with a semi smile. “It’s okay Sam, we’ll figure this out.”

Dean wiped the gel off his stomach and put his shirt back on. He then hopped off the cold hospital bench. “There’s nothing to figure out Sam. It’s a monster and needs to be exterminated right?” Mimicking the same words Sam did to him.

“Wait!” Sam grabbed his arm and forcefully turned him around. “No one is going to hurt you or…whatever it is inside of you.” Dean looked his brother in the eye. “Please don’t do anything you’ll regret,” Sam begged.

“I won’t,” Dean told him.

Dean left the infirmary and went straight to the safe house. He had no idea how he was going to tell her that he was carrying their child. He couldn’t tell how she would even take news like this. He doubted even a person like her would know how to handle this.

He entered the safe house and she wasn’t there. So he waited. He waited for about 6 hours before she came in. “Where’ve you been?” he asked her.

“I told you stop putting tabs on me. And I went out. What’s it to you?”

He didn't want to fight so he got straight to the point. “Did you know that Michael mixed you with a siren?”

She shrugged. “Yeah, so what?”

“You knew? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I told you that Michael messed with me. I didn’t think I needed to tell you everything.”

“And I’m guessing you don’t know what happens when siren’s have sex do you?”

“No, but I have a feeling you’re gonna tell me,” she said as she crossed her arms. 

“They impregnate whomever they are having sex with,” he informed her.

She stood still for a moment while she pieced it all together. “You’re pregnant?”

He nodded. “With our baby.” 

“Wow,” she breathed. “Well good luck,” she said and turned around to leave. 

Dean was shocked but ran after her before she walked out the door. “Woah, you’re just going to leave? Don’t you give a shit a little? We’re having a baby!” he said, hoping this time she would actually hear him.

“No, you’re having a baby. I want no part of this,” she told him. “You seem to forget that I am a demon,” she said slowly so that he would get the point. “I’m not your girlfriend and I’m certainly not going to be this child’s mom,” she told him. 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’re such a bitch you know that?”

Christine laughed, “Yes, kinda comes with the territory.” Dean shook his head in disbelief. “Even if I did want to like to you like I couldn’t. With the way you treat me. Always wanting to know where I am all the time and treating me like I’m your god damned property. I know what I am to you and it’s not love Dean. I’m like a drug to you,” she pointed out to him. Dean felt like he was just punched in the gut. She was right. He couldn’t pin point why he liked her so much but that was it. “Michael really messed you up in the head and clearly I was filling some kind of fucked up void.”

“You’re right,” Dean admitted. “You were. You were the way I escaped my reality and did fill that fucked up void and I am sorry for the way I treated you. It wasn’t right but I wasn’t joking when I said I cared about you. I still do.”

She paused for a moment. “Like I said Dean, good luck,” she turned to leave until Dean stopped her. 

“Wait,” he said. “You saw me possessed by Michael and then you still decided to have sex with me. Why?” he wondered.

“Like I said, it was good sex.” And with that she left the safe house leaving Dean feeling the most alone he’s ever felt. 

It had been a few hours since Sam heard from Dean and he was getting worried. He took a gander at his phone for the 5th time and he still hadn’t responded to the 3 texts Sam sent him. He took a leap of faith and decided to go looking for him at the one place he knew he’d be. The bar. Just like Sam suspected Dean was there sitting at a table by himself. Sam sat across from him. “Your phone broken or what?” 

“Leave me alone, I’ve had a hard day,” Dean warned as he took a pull from his beer.

Sam grabbed his beer from his hand. “You shouldn’t be drinking. Have you eaten?”

“What’s the point? Won’t be able to keep it down,” he said. “Why are you here?”

“Was worried about you. You left the bunker and never came back. Where did you go?”

Dean tapped his foot. “I went to see Christine. The demon, siren girl I was with. I told her about the baby.”

“And?”

“And she could care less. She said good luck and left. Can you believe that?” Dean questioned the whole situation. 

Sam felt bad. “Well Dean, I mean she is a demon or whatever. They tend not to have feelings. Don’t they not have souls?”

“That’s bullshit Sam and you know it! What about Crowley or even fucking Ruby. Both of them had more feelings than the both of us put together.” Dean was of course referring to the fact that Crowley had a mental break down where he began to develop feelings and Ruby loving and caring for Sam. “Crowley at least gave a shit about us and Ruby, well I mean you can speak for her.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah I can and she was using me Dean. She got me hooked on demon blood and was grooming me to become Lucifers pet. I’m not saying that Christine was the same but a lot of them tend to think the same way,” he said to Dean. He was really hoping that he was getting through to him. “Why don’t we go home and get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

Dean didn’t want to go back to the bunker but he also knew he couldn’t stay at the bar. He reluctantly followed his brother back home. He instantly regretted going with his brother the second he got to the bunker when he saw all of the hunters from the alternate dimension crowded around the table at the library going over strategy on a potential hunt. Castiel, Bobby and Jack were also amongst this crowd. “Hey just in time,” Bobby said. 

“Why what’s going on?” Sam asked as they walked toward them. 

“We think it’s Michael,” he said as he showed him an article on his phone that talked about numerous homes get broken into in the middle of the night and someone murdering their family.  
As he continued to read into the article it was very obvious that it was vampires that did the killing. “We were waiting for you to come back to head out on the hunt,” Bobby told him.

“Alright we’ll head out in 10. Dean you stay home and-,”’

Sophia spoke up, “Wow. Are we seriously still babying Dean Winchester?”

“Excuse me?” Dean said offended and taken off guard. 

She spoke a little louder for everyone to hear. “I don’t know about the rest you but I’m tired of Dean scrapping by without doing any work. We are literally cleaning up his mess and he can’t be bothered to help. All he cares about is having sex and getting wasted. If you ask me it’s not us that need to leave, it’s him,” she said to the crowd of hunters in the library.

Dean lunged at her but Sam stopped him. “Hey Sophia let me ask you something,” Sam began. “How long have you been a hunter?”

“8 years,” she said proudly. 

Sam seemed impressed. He blew out a whistle. “8 years, huh? And how did you get into it? Who close to you died?”

Her face softened as she thought about such a moment. “My mother.”

Sam looked at her with sympathy and understanding. “Ours too. And our father, and my girlfriend, and all of our friends. I don’t think we have one friend left do we, Dean?”

“Nope.”

“Right, and the only ones we have we try to hold on to with a tight grip. Hey, Dean how long have you been hunting?”

“35 years,” Dean said as he stared directly at Sophia.

“Damn 35 years, and with the countless people we’ve lost plus the fact that you were recently possessed by the Archangel Michael… it seems that you’ve been through a hell of a lot of death and turmoil have you not?” he asked his brother.

“Seems that way,” Dean answered.

“And I don’t about any of you but someone who has been through the amount of shit that Dean has gone though I think deserves a week or two or hell maybe even a month off of hunting,” Sam angrily said as he raised his voice to the crowd. “Anybody got a problem with that?” he challenged. No one answered him. Most looked the other way. “Good, because if anybody does please feel free to see me,” Sam said glaring at Sophia. She glanced away so she didn’t make eye contact but she felt his stare. “Let’s move out,” Sam announced. Everybody began packing their duffle bags with ammo and guns. Sam walked Dean to his room. “Promise me you’ll stay here while we’re gone.”

Dean found it mildly amusing that Sam thought of Dean as a flight risk. “I’m not gonna to go anywhere,” he honestly told him.

“Good,” Sam said as he was about to leave the room. 

“Take Jack on the hunt tonight,” Dean said before he left. 

Sam turned around and heaved a sigh as if this has been brought to his attention before. “I don’t think that would be a great idea.”

“Why not?”

“He’s not ready,” Sam told him. “Without his powers he’s more of a liability then ever. I can’t take that chance with him,” Sam said. His main concern was always Jack’s safety. Jack meant a lot to the boys and Sam wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to him. 

“Just give him a chance. You have at least 10 hunters going on this vamp hunt, have Cas or Bobby keep an eye out for him,” Dean suggested. 

“Bobby and Cas could use their strengths in other places, besides I don’t want my hunters babysitting.”

“Just have the kid go. Have him stay in the car then. You can’t let him sit out on another hunt. He’s getting to think that you don’t believe in him,” Dean finally told him. 

Sam was slightly heartbroken at that. He of course believed in him and understood why he may feel useless but he was just trying to look out for what’s best for him. Keep him as safe as possible. “Fine… he can go. But he’s staying in the car.”

Dean flashed Sam two thumbs up. “Great,” he smiled. He then cleared his throat. “By the way thanks for back there and sticking up for me.”

Sam smiled at his brother, “Don’t mention it.”

“Also Sam, I really don’t want this pregnancy getting out. I want to keep it between you, me, Bobby and Cas,” he told him. The last thing he needed was for the whole bunker to begin to feel sorry for him or treat him any different.

“What about Jack?” Sam asked. They viewed Jack as family and if anyone could keep a secret it would be him. 

Dean thought about it for a moment. He did see him have bad morning sickness, therefore already having a suspicion that something wasn’t right with Dean. “I’ll tell him myself,” Dean said. “You should get going.”

Sam agreed. “I’ll check up on you,” he told him.

“No need. I’m pretty exhausted so I think I’m just gonna hit the hay, but stay safe out there.” Dean liked to put up a good front but he knew deep down that he wouldn't sleep until he knew his brother was safe.

“Night, Dean,” Sam said as he closed Dean’s bedroom door. Once Dean heard the majority of the hunters leave he decided to do some house cleaning to prepare him for what’s to come. He first ridded his fridge of all beer and alcohol since he knew he wouldn’t be able to drink it anytime soon. Out of sight out of mind. He then cleaned and locked up his guns since he doubted that he would be going on any hunts while he was pregnant. As he was cleaning he knocked over a picture frame. He picked it up and looked at the photo of a younger him and his mother. He couldn’t help but to smile at it and reminisce about the good times. The times before hunting corrupted their lives. Right then and there he made up his mind about the path he wanted his child on, and it didn’t involve hunting. 

When the hunters returned from their hunt on the vamp nest it was very evident that it was unsuccessful. A few hunters got hurt. Nothing life shattering but the few would be out of commission for a while. This included Sophia who was stabbed in the shoulder by a vamp. Jack also got hurt pretty badly. He didn’t listen to Sam who told him to stay in the car to keep look out. Instead he left his post and not only exposed the crew but himself, resulting in a few bad deep cuts and bruises from the vamp nest. 

Bobby and Castiel helped Jack get into the bunker. His thigh needed stitches and he was pretty sure that something may be sprained. Once they hunters got into the bunker most of them went straight to bed to sleep off their failure. Castiel and Bobby got Jack into the kitchen where Sam retrieved a first aid kit from the infirmary, accompanied with some other medical supplies. 

Jack winced when they propped his leg up. Immediately Sam doused the wound in alcohol. At the touch Jack sucked in air and flinched his leg. “Dammit, Jack I told you to stay in the car,” Sam reprimanded as he tended his wound.

“You guys were in danger, I needed to help,” Jack defended. 

“No you needed to stay in the car and keep look out like I asked you to.”

Jack felt incredibly guilty and couldn’t help but to think that their failure was all of his fault. “I’m sorry Sam,” Jack said just barley above a whisper. Sam finished sewing up his wound, dressed and sent him on his way. 

“That was a little harsh Sam,” Bobby said.

Sam shook his head. “No it was what needed to be said. Even you said he wasn’t ready.”

“Yes, but he’s out there willing to get dirty. You gotta give him some credit,” Bobby pointed out. 

Sam did notice how hard Jack worked to be able to go on hunts but the reality was, “He’s a bad hunter. And his powers gave him a useful edge. Cas, we’ve seen you without your powers and you’re still able to hold your own. I can’t say the same for the kid. He’ll be a great behind the scenes asset but he’s really no use for me in battle,” Sam said honestly.

Jack wasn’t too far away when he heard Sam and the others talk about him. He was felt defeated. Just like Sam had put it, his powers gave him a useful edge. Without them he really was useless. Tears stung his eyes so he powered through the hall to get to his room. His blurry vision made it challenging to see which ended up with him going to Dean’s bedroom instead of his own. 

When the door opened Dean propped himself up. “Jack?” he question half asleep. “What are you doing in here?”

Jack quickly apologized and turned to leave but Dean stopped him. “Hold on, hold on. Come here,” he motioned for him to come closer but noticed that his leg was wrapped up. Dean then got off of his bed to get Jack a seat so that he would be more comfortable. “Hunt didn’t go too well”?

“How did you guess?”

“Sam texted me,” Dean told him.

“Oh great. I guess he told you how big of a screw up I am too,” Jack sulked.

“No…, he did say how worried he was about you though.” Jack didn't believe him. After what he heard Sam say in the kitchen he had a hard time believing that Sam could think of one nice thing to say about Jack. “You gotta understand kid, hunting is not how we make it seem all of the time. I know that we can make it look super easy but that’s because we’ve been doing this for years. I didn’t let Sam fully hunt until he was 16 years old,” he told Jack.

“Wait, I thought Sam said that he’s been hunting since he was 9 years old,” Jack recalled.

Dean huffed a laugh. “Yeah that’s what he wants to believe. He would go on hunts with me and my dad but he didn’t actually start hunting on his own until he was much older because he wasn’t ready. So for a long time he would help us out by setting up shop in the library and doing research on monsters. Why do you think he’s such nerd?” Dean joked. “The more research he did the better he was on hunts because he knew what was coming next. There were no surprises. He was always one step ahead.”

Jack looked down at his injured leg. “I know that I should’ve stayed in the car, but I wanted to help. I hate this feeling of being so damn useless. Before I could kill a vampire with a flick of my wrist but now…,” he trailed off. “I feel like I’m always running away and I’m so tired of running, Dean,” he confessed. “And now Sam will never trust me to go on another hunt again.”

Dean frowned. “Oh I wouldn’t say that.” Dean got an idea. “How about I help you. Now Sam is usually the research nerd of this duo but I’ve picked up a few tricks in my day. I’ll help you study on the monsters we typically hunt. Then when it comes time to go on an actually you may be ready.”

Jack beamed. “Really? Dean that would be great! So when will you be get back into hunting?” He asked. 

Dean didn’t know how to answer that right away. He then thought if maybe he should tell Jack about his pregnancy at this moment but decided not to. The kid had gone through quite a bit in the past 8 hours and didn’t think he could handle anther confusing topic. “I’m not too sure, but you’ll be the first person I tell when I get back in there,” Dean told him. 

Jack smiled.“Good to know and Dean, anytime you want to talk you know I’m here,” Jack said. He left Dean’s room and retreated to his own. 

 

xxx  
4 weeks had passed and Dean got to work on teaching Jack what he needed to know about hunting which, meant opening the books. This was something that Dean would usually hate to no avail but something about teaching the basics to Jack was therapeutic. And Jack was a pretty fast learner which, Dean appreciated. “Okay, what does salt do to a ghost?”

Jack thought about it for a moment before responding. “It will repeal them but not kill them.”

“Good. What kills a ghost?” Dean asked.

“Salting and burning their bones,” Jack responded quickly.

“And… if there are no bones to salt and burn then what do you do?”

Jack frowned and looked down at his feet for answers. He closed his eyes to try and remember what he studied. He then shot his head up. “You destroy the object that their tied to!” he exclaimed with excitement. 

“You got it kid!” Dean celebrated with him. “I think you earned a beer kid,” Dean said as he opened a cooler next to him that was filled with beer and soda. The soda was for him but the beer for Jack. Dean slid the beer over to Jack across the library table. 

Jack took a swig. “You’re not having a beer?” he asked. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, not today.” He suddenly felt something inside of him move. He placed his hand on his stomach and had a very concerned look on his face. 

Jack took noticed. “You okay Dean?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m good,” he tried to put on a front for Jack but he could see right through it.

“No, you’re not. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Why don’t we go over demons,” Dean tried but he felt the same feeling he before. This time he bent over and clutched his middle.

Jack rose from his seat to run to Dean’s aide. “Dean, what’s going on?” Jack panicked. 

“I’m pregnant,” Dean told him. Jack sat him down in a chair. 

“What? I didn’t think that was possible for a man to have a baby.” Jack was as naive as Cas was when he came on earth but luckily he had Sam and Dean to teach him the basics. Which included where babies came from. A talk that Dean had with him where they went into the details of how a baby is made. Of course during the conversation Jack wondered if men could also have babies which Dean replied, “Hell no.” So it was understandable that Jack was pretty confused. 

“They can’t Jack, I’m just a special case,” he said. Dean could feel the pain subsiding in his stomach. He took a couple of low breaths. “I’m okay, Jack,” he tried to reassure him.

“Well…does anybody else know?” Jack asked. 

Dean snorted. “More than I would like but yes. Sam, Bobby and Cas know about it but we need to keep this under wraps. So no blabbing to the other hunters.”

“Dean, I wouldn’t do that. And that’s why you haven’t been hunting?” Jack asked.

“More or less,” he answered.

Jack stuttered for a moment before asking, “Who’s the mother?

Dean sighed. “A demon,” he said with a lot of shame in his voice.

Jack was genuinely surprised. He couldn't imagine someone like Dean would ever have any relationship with a demon, let alone a sexual one. “Seriously? A demon? Why would you ever—,” Jack began.

“It was a lapse in judgement. Not a very proud moment of mine,” he said.

“Do you still have a feelings for her?” He asked. Dean wanted to say no but he couldn’t. He took too long to answer and that was all the answer that Jack needed to hear. “I think I should go.” Jack quickly got his things together and exited the library. Dean wanted to call after him but it seemed pointless. 

On Jack’s way out Sam he bumped into Sam but kept on walking. He made his way over to his brother. “What’s wrong with Jack?” Sam asked Dean.

“I just told him I was pregnant with a demon spawn.”

“And I see it went well,” he half joked. 

“Yeah right.”

“Well you were gonna have to tell him eventually.”

Dean shook his head. “That wasn’t the point. He’s disappointed in me. Like I let him down.” Dean thought it made sense as to why. Since Jack came to be he’s been taught that demons are bad no matter what. So hearing that his hero slipped up and got pregnant with a demon and is vouching for one is pretty disappointing. 

Sam took the seat across from his brother. “He’ll come around. He’s just a little shocked I’m sure. Even you can relate to that.”

Dean got up and Sam took notice a very small bump forming under Dean’s shirt. “You—uh—have you seen your…,” Sam fumbled his words.

“Spit it out.”

“You’re showing,” Sam told him pointing Dean’s bump.

Dean looked down and placed a hand on his abdomen and then rolled his eyes. He left Sam and went into the bathroom where he lifted his shirt to take a better look at his exposed stomach. There was definitely a swell there that he didn’t notice before. He convinced himself that it was from eating too much but it must have been the baby. “Jesus,” he whispered to himself. In a desperate attempt to hide his bump he tried sucking it in but he still looked slightly pregnant. “Perfect,” he sighed. For Dean it wasn’t a vanity thing, he was just trying to keep this pregnancy as quiet as possible for now. But the more he grew the more obvious it would become. 

A knock is hear outside of the bathroom. “Hurry up! A girls gotta pee out here!” 

Dean opened the door, “There is more than one bathroom,” he said snidely. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Sophia on the other side. Ever since Sam publicly humiliated her she left the bunker. Friends of her stated that she left to do some solo hunting to get away from the crowded pack. “When did you get back?” he asked her.

“What’s it to you? What? Have you and your brother run out of people to humiliate?” she asked snidely. 

“You shouldn’t have questioned us like that,” he argued. 

She ran her fingers through her hair but looked as if she was threatening to pull it out. “You haven’t been on a hunt in months and haven’t done anything to help clean up the mess you started! So sue me if I deem it necessary to question you. But you guys can relax because I’m gonna be leaving the bunker this week,” she informed him. 

“Where are you going to go?” he asked her.

“I got some friends that I can stay with,” she said while her eyes shined around.

“What friends? You barely leave this place.” Even though he wasn't a huge fan of Sophia he couldn’t let her go out there on the streets with no place to go. Especially with all the mutant monsters out there. He quickly pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” she yelled. 

“Shut up! Just relax. I’m going to show you something but you cannot freak out and it doesn’t leave this bathroom. 

Sophia was braced for combat incase Dean tried something on her. He carefully lifted his shirt to reveal his baby bump. She relaxed. “You’re fat? That’s what you wanted to tell me?”

Dean rolled his eye in annoyance. “No, I’m pregnant,” he told her.

“Yeah, okay,” she said disbelievingly. Dean then grabbed her hand to have her feel the baby moving around. It was very subtle but it was certainly there. The second she felt it she quickly backed away. “What the fuck is that?” 

“The reason why I haven’t been hunting.” 

Sophia at first was speechless. The more she thought about it the less it made sense to her. “Wait a minute, did Michael do this?”

“No. It was kind of my own doing,” he let on.

She arched her eyebrow. “You wanted to get pregnant?”

“Hell no. It was a demon basically but I’m not gonna get into it all. Listen, I don’t want you to leave,” Dean said. 

Sophia eyed Dean for a moment as she thought about it. “I’ll stay, but you need to go.”

“Why do I need to go?” he asked confused. 

“I told you I needed to pee,” She said as she pushed him out of the bathroom. 

As he left the bathroom he was hopeful that he did the right thing by telling her but in the back of his head it felt like he made a mistake. 

 

xxx

Dean was nearing his 5th month when Bobby brought up that it was time for him to have another sonogram to check on the baby’s progress. They came up with the idea of doing the exam in the middle of the night so no one would walk in on them. As Dean passed Jack’s room he wanted to get him out of bed so that he could join them on the exam, but with every passing day, Jack has been more distant than the next. 

When he got into the infirmary Bobby, Castiel and Dean were already there prepping the sonogram machine. 

“Hello ladies, shall we get this over with,” Dean smirked as he hopped on the examination table.

“You know the deal, shirt up,” Bobby instructed. 

Dean lifted his shirt to reveal his modest bump. He had been very good at hiding it with a oversized Stanford hoodie that he borrowed from his brother. No one seemed suspicious except for one refugee that questioned his style choice considering it was the middle of the summer. Dean casually explained to her that he gets cold often and the conversation was dropped. 

Bobby put the cool gel on his stomach and began to rub circles around it. All of their attention went to the monitor where an outline of a baby was displayed. This time the picture of the baby was a lot more clear. They could identify the head and legs and 5 fingers and toes. 

Dean could barely hear when Bobby said, “Congratulations, it’s a boy.”

Sam wore a large grin on his face and patted his brothers shoulder. “Dean did you hear him?”

Dean found himself nodding yes. “I heard him,” he said in shock. “A —b-boy,” he got out. Dean never thought he would ever have kids. He understood that very early on in his life, but now he was looking at his doubt in the face. He was pregnant with his own son and for that moment, life couldn’t be any greater. He got glimpses of his future with his son like playing football with his son and teaching him how to drive the impala and even shooting his first gun. 

He quickly wiped a tear from his cheek. Although he was beyond joyful he knew that he had other business that he needed to tend to. He wasn’t the only one who needed to know the new information he just received. 

“I gotta go guys,” Dean said and jumped off the exam table. 

They tried to call after him but he left so fast. He got into his impala and drove the bar that he would usually meet Christine. He waited inside for about an hour but when he didn’t see her he tried the safe house. Dean walked in and was greeted with her scent which he was a light floral scent that masked the sulfur. “Christine?” he called out. 

She walked out from the bedroom and into foyer. “What are you doing here?”

“First of all this is my safe house and I have some news for you,” he began. “The baby, it’s a boy,” he said with a hint of smile. He tried to conceal it but he couldn’t help it.

Christine gave him a blank stare. “Okay…and?” she asked with little to no interest. 

Dean didn’t know why he was surprised. He was seriously questioning why he even came down to tell her the news since she couldn’t care less that he was carrying their child. “I thought you should know,” he told her.

“Why?” she asked genuinely confused. 

Dean suddenly felt small. “Wow. You know what forget it was a bad idea coming over here. I’ll just let myself out,” Dean said as he went to leave the house. 

“Stop,” she called out for him. He halted right before he reached the door. “Is he healthy?”

Dean scoffed. “Do you even care?”

“Hey I’m playing the part. Is it healthy or not?” she asked impatiently. 

“Yes, he’s healthy,” he said as he left the shelter. He closed the door and made a mental note to never come back. It wasn’t worth his time. She wasn’t worth his time. 

When he got back to the bunker Castiel and Sam were talking low in the kitchen, being sure not to wake up anyone in the bunker. “You guys talking about me?” he whispered from the doorway. Sam was leaning on the kitchen table drinking some coffee and Castiel was seated with his head in his hands. But the second he heard Dean’s voice his head perked up. “Dean! Where have you been?” Castiel exclaimed. 

“Somewhere I shouldn’t,” he told them and sat down at the table. 

“You went to see Christine didn’t you?” Sam presumed with an obvious look of disappointment.

Dean wanted to slap that look off of Sam’s mug. “I did, which I get was stupid,” he admitted to the group. 

“Well what did she say?” Castiel asked. 

“Mostly that she doesn’t give a shit,” he said reliving the conversation they had. 

“And you’re surprised?” Castiel asked him genuinely confused. “She’s a demon Dean.”

Dean felt incredibly stupid at this moment. There’s nothing he wanted more than to bury himself in the sand. Suffocating sounded really good. “Okay… I’m just gonna go to bed,” he said while he got up from his seat. 

Sam got in his way. “Hold on, let’s talk. Please sit down,” Sam pleaded.

“What’s the point? You all have your minds made up on how dumb I am and how much of a disappointment I am,” he shouted.

“No one said that, Dean. We’re just worried about you,” Sam said.

“Yeah I’m worried about the fact that I’m in love with a demon that doesn’t give a shit about our baby. I’m worried too Sam!” he yelled back at him. 

“You’re in love with her?” Castiel questioned. Anger resonated in his voice. 

“Yeah, Cas I am. And please don’t lecture me on what’s wrong with this because trust me I know how fucked up it is.”

Dean brushed past Sam and retreated to his room. “Did you know he was love with the demon?” Castiel asked Sam.

He shrugged but ultimately nodded. “I had a feeling.”

“Well she was a siren. It could be the affects of that,” he suggested. 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think so. We’ve seen how sirens affect people and it’s more of a ‘skin your lover and wear your skin’ type of love. He’s definitely not there. I think he just really loved her.” Sam had extreme sympathy for his brother. He understands a little of what he was going through especially the part where you fall in love with a demon but there a lot more to this puzzle. 

Against Sam’s better judgement he entered Dean’s bedroom to talk. He found him sitting on his bed with his hand in his head. “I really don’t want to talk right now, Dean.”

“Yeah well too bad, you’re pregnant with my nephew and you’re in love with a demon so I think that warrants a conversation,” Sam closed the door and took a seat at Dean’s desk. “Stop pushing everyone away Dean. We’re here to help you.”

“I know that,” Dean exasperated. 

“So then why do you keep running to Christine who doesn’t want to help you?”

That hit Dean hard. It took a minute for him to answer. “I-I don’t know…”

“I don’t care that you’re in love with a demon. I’ve been there okay—so that part really doesn’t bother me. What bothers me is that Bobby, Cas and I have been doing everything we can to help you and you are so focused on a woman that could care less about you.” Sam was aware at how harsh that sounded but Dean needed a reality check, bad.

“I know. I know and I can’t even begin to explain how damn frustrating it is for me to have these stupid feelings. Maybe it’s pregnancy,” he said grasping at straws but he knew deep down that the feelings he had were true. “But whether I like it or not she is apart of me and that is not going to change.”

“Okay…so then what do you do?”

“I don’t know.” Dean shot up. “I don’t know fuck!” he shouted, very aware that people could hear him. “This is all just so fucked up! I’m fucked up! I don’t know how to fucking feel anymore! I feel suffocated and alone all at the same time and my mind is fucking mess!” he ranted until he ran out of breath. 

Sam acted quickly and gave his brother a tight hug. He could feel him quiver and begin to cry. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered to him.

Dean wiped his eyes. “You must think I’m a mess,” he mumbled. 

“Dean, you were possessed by an arch angel and then impregnated by a siren, demon hybrid…you’re bound to come with some mental issues,” he joked. 

Dean let out a laugh. “I did read that this pregnancy could come with mood swings and such.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think that was a mood swing Dean, I think you’re just finally letting out your feelings.”

Dean frowned, “Gross…”

“Well I’m proud of you,” Sam told him giving him a pat on the shoulder. He left the room but was replaced with Sophia.

“Hey there,” she said with a half smile that looked very uncomfortable.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Pretty much all of it,” she mumbled. “So are you really in love with that demon that got you pregnant?”

“Uhh—it’s complicated,” he told her. 

Sophia chuckled. “Being pregnant is complicated, you falling love with a demon is all kinds of fucked up.”

Dean didn’t find this amusing whats so ever. “Can you please get out? I got enough to deal with then—,” he was interrupted by Sophia kissing him which at first was shocking but he fell into it like an old glove. Her lips were slightly chapped but got soft with every motion. “Wha-um-what was that for?”

She tucked a loose hair behind her ear. “I like you,” she said simply.

Dean found himself laughing out loud. “I thought you hated me?” he recalled all of the things she said to him and how she initially couldn’t stand him. 

“I don’t hate you…I think we just misunderstood each other.”

He raised a suspicious eye brow at her. “Did we?”

“Yeah, we did. There's a lot more to you than meets the surface, Dean.” She gave him a final kiss before leaving him in his room. Dean was both aroused and flabbergasted. 

xxx  
Christine went to the bar to get a much needed drink. It was pretty deserted for a Saturday night, which she appreciated. She was in no mood to be hit on by truckers in need of a one night stand. She was on her 4th Jack and Coke when she was actually beginning to feel something. Demons have a pretty high tolerance when it came to alcohol which she always enjoyed pushing the boundaries of. Never enough to be sloppy just enough for her memories to blur, she was a lady after all. 

Although her buzz faltered when a familiar demon sat next to her at the bar. “You’ve been a tough one to track down, Christine.”

“I guess not that tough since you found me, “ she quipped. She turned around in her bar stool so she could face, Lars. He was a demon who she used to hang with a few years back. But she decided to go on her own when she got tired of possessing any human they could find and running orders for Crowley.

“Don’t be a smart ass,” he warned. He signaled the bartender for a whiskey neat. “There are rumors that Michael got to you. Is it true?”

“Yeah and?”

“What did he do to you?” he asked gruffly.

“Well if you must know, he mixed me with a siren,” she told him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he seethed.

She rolled her eyes. “You sound like the Winchester,” she mumbled. “I don’t need you-,”

He cut her off. “Winchester? As in the Sam and Dean Winchester?”

“Actually, it’s just Dean Winchester but yes.”

He downed the rest of his drink and then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the bar, not to be bother to pay. He pushed her up against the side of the bar in the back. “What the fuck are you doing with a Winchester?” he growled. It was all starting to come back why she left the group of demons. She had enough of being told what to do, especially by this asshole. “You know that Dean was Michael, right?”

Christine mustard enough energy to push him away from her. “Yeah I know who he was!” 

“Then why do you know him?” He asked again with less patience.

“We used to hook up but after he told me he was pregnant we stopped,” she told him. 

“Pregnant? How is Dean Winchester pregnant?” he asked.

“I guess it has something to do with my siren powers. Apparently I have that ability now. Who knew?” She huffed a laugh. 

Lars didn’t find it funny. “So, you’re telling me that Dean Winchester is pregnant with your child? Where the hell is he?”

She could she his wheels spinning and not in a good direction. “Why does it matter?”

“Are you stupid? You should have him holed up somewhere so you can keep an eye on him!”

She laughed. “What? I want nothing to do with this baby! I’ve already told him that. I could care less Lars. Why would I want to be shackled to some kid?”

Before she could continue Lars lifted his hand and slapped her across the face with so much force that it took her down to the ground. She could feel the heat from her cheek radiating. “You dumb bitch!” he pulled her up from her hair. She could barely scream. “Dean Winchester is caring a half demon, half siren baby and who knows if some of Michaels arch angel juice is still inside of him. You’re sitting on a goldmine that you need to act on fast. This baby could be the most powerful being that we’ve seen since Lucifer and you were going to throw that all away?!”

She struggled to breath but managed to say, “I didn’t know.” Which was a lie. She did think about the fact that her son could be extremely powerful but like she told Dean and Lars, she really didn’t care. She just wanted to live her life in peace. 

“Find Dean Winchester and reclaim what is rightfully yours. And to make sure it happens, I’ll help you.” He demanded. and without hesitation he picked up his phone to call the rest of the hunters she left behind. A war was coming.

xxx  
A few week passed since Dean found out the sex of his baby. He decided it was time for him to get serious about getting ready for the baby’s arrival. He took one the spare rooms in the bunker and began to fill it with a crib, toys and baby furniture. Sam, Castiel and Bobby would assist bringing it into the bunker at night so it would go un detected by the others. Even Sophia would help by getting the hunters out of the bunker when they needed to put some of the furniture together. 

Dean was in the nursery going over paint swatches with Sam. They were stuck between a light pale baby blue which, Sam wanted, or a dark blue paired with car decals which Dean wanted. Sophia came in with two cups of coffee. One decaf and one and regular. She handed the decaf to Dean. “The nursery is really coming together,” she commented. 

Dean smiled as he took in his hard work. “Yeah it really is.”

Sophia sat down on the rocking chair, startled at the sudden movement. “So I think we need to discuss the elephant in the room.”

Sam hid a chuckle behind his paint swatches and Dean turned to her looking very offended. “I beg your pardon?”

“Sorry, bad choice of words, but it’s no secret that you are showing and people are beginning to talk.”

“What are they saying?” Sam asked.

“Let’s just say, if you think me accidentally saying elephant is bad then you don’t want to know what the other hunters are saying.”

Dean huffed out a breath. “Well that’s just great.”

“Yeah, and Jack’s not making any better…,” she mumbled.

“What do you mean by that?” Dean asked.

“Well, for the past couple of weeks all he’s been doing is bad mouthing you. Saying how you’re not one to be trusted.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. “I’ll talk to him,” Sam said as he went for the door but Dean stopped him. 

“No, it should be me.” He knew that he was mad at him and he hasn’t made any effort to try and mend their relationship. This was one mess he know he could clean. 

He found Jack in the garage of all places. Since he’d been taken off the hunts and read every possibly book in the bunker he could, he found a new love for cars, especially classic cars. And lucky for him, their garage was filled with classic cars ranging from the early 1900’s to the 1970’s. 

Jack was eyeing the Impala. But to Dean’s surprise Jack pulled out a crowbar out of his duffle bag. Dean ran as fast as he could. “Jack! Stop!” He yelled with desperation.

Jack was ready to bash in the window. He had the crowbar gripped tight in his hands. “Why should I?”

When Dean finally reached him he bent over trying to catch his breath. Damn, he was out of shape. “Because if you do I will kill you!” he panted. 

Jack smirked. “Is that you or the demon spawn you’re carrying talking?”

“Just put the crowbar down and we can talk rationally about this.”

Jack didn’t stand down. “I trusted you, Dean. I looked up to you but now you’re in love with some demon and you’re having her baby? That’s not the Dean I know. The Dean I know would have killed that demon and got rid of that baby and help defeat Michael!” he cried. “I thought I wanted to be a hunter like you but I don’t. You’ve been nothing but a disappointment, Dean.”

Dean sighed. It was a lot to take in. “Look kid, I ain’t perfect and I’ve made some big mistakes in my life, but if you want to learn a hard lesson in being human it’s that us humans make mistakes. And you’re right, I should’ve done more to stop Michael but I can’t go back. I’m pregnant with a demon slash siren and I’m just trying to roll with the punches. But I need my family to support me,” Dean pleaded. He couldn’t tell if he was reaching Jack or not. 

Jack stared at the Impala window and raised the crowbar high but ultimately dropped it on the concrete. The clanging sound ringing through the garage gave Dean relief. “Thank God,” he whispered to himself. Dean walked over to Jack and picked up the crowbar. “I’m the only one who can angrily blow out my windows, okay?” Jack nodded. “Good.” One fire was out, now to deal with the rest of the bunker. 

When he got upstairs he ran into one of the refugees who apologize purposely for running into him but couldn’t keep his eye off his stomach. He then passed by a few more hunters that had the same reaction. It was very clear that the whole bunker had their suspicions about the eldest Winchester. Dean hurriedly rushed down the hall into the closed off nursery where Sam and Sophia remained. “Okay, you’re right, they know something is up. But I’m not sure I want to tell them that I’m pregnant.”

Sam shrugged, “What’s the harms in it?”

Dean eyes widened. “Are you kidding me? They already think I’m a freak I’d prefer not to add to that.” Dean was referring to the fact that they knew he was possessed by Michael which a lot of the hunters didn’t understand why Dean would agree to something like that. And that he was asking for anything bad that happened to him.

“Not all of them think that you’re a freak,” Jack added.

Sophia nodded. “Yeah, most of the hunters just want to know that you’re okay. You are their leader after all. They’ll blindly follow you into battle.”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah or the delivery room.”

“Whatever. You gotta trust these guys. They trust you,” Sophia said. 

Dean thought about it for a moment. His main concern was that it wouldn’t get around to other hunters and especially not Michael. He could see this as some sort of weakness or worse want to posses him again because of the demonic child. He gathered his thoughts before saying, “Okay, how do we do this?”

Sophia has been thinking of a plan for weeks on how to tell the hunters. It basically involved getting them all together and tell them the truth. But she would leave out the bits about it being a demon that impregnated him. Not all hunters will be as understanding as his close group of friends. If Jack was a small taste to a bad reaction to it, they could only imagine a small army being pissed off about it. 

She was about to indulge about her plan when they heard gun shots and screaming coming from the library. Bobby entered the nursery with a shot gun in hand. He had blood on his shirt that didn’t look like to be his. “Dean, stay here! There are demons raiding the bunker.” Sam put his game face on and grabbed the gun that he kept in an ankle holster. Sophia pulled a knife from her back pocket and Jack grabbed the crowbar from Dean’s hand. 

“Wait, hold on! No one is going out there for battle just yet! We don’t even know what they want or how they even got in here,” Dean argued as he was trying to buy some time. 

Bobby loaded his shot gun with some spare bullets in his pocket. “I’m sorry to break this to you kid, but they’re looking for you.”

Dean backed away from the group until he hit the crib. He wanted to act brave but he forgot what that felt like. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

“Your baby mama and her crew are here for you,” Bobby said cocking his gun. 

His son was now very active inside him. Almost like he knew he was in danger. Or maybe he was excited to reunited with his mother. Dean shuttered at the thought of his kid wanting to be evil and choosing that world. It’s why he already made the decision of when the baby was born, whether Michael was caught or not, he was going to quit hunting and raise his son in ignorant bliss. But he had to clean up what he started. “If they want me, then they can have me,” Dean said.

Sophia grabbed Dean’s hand. “No! You don’t have to do this. We can fight them.”

“They’re just gonna come back with another crew. I’ve been hiding way too long guys. It’s time for me to face my demons. Literally,” he said with a slight smile.

Dean began to walk towards the door but Sam got in front of it. “I’m not letting you go out there. They’ll kill you!”

Dean shook his head. “No they won’t. If they came for me then that means they know about the baby. Which also means that they need me alive if they want this baby alive,” he explained to them. 

“What if they don’t want the baby? What if they just want you dead?” Sam asked him.

Dean hadn’t thought about that possibility. “Well then we’ll fight until we can’t anymore. But the more we discuss it in here, the more those demons kill our hunters.”

Sam reluctantly moved away from the door but stayed close behind his brother. He refused to let those demons hurt his brother or his nephew. 

When they reached the library they found at least 4 dead hunters and countless injured, trying their best to get out of harms way to tend to their wounds. Castiel was one of the ones who was injured but continued to fight, but all fighting seemed to halt when Dean walked in. 

The second he laid eyes on Christine he had mixed feelings. On one hand he wanted to throttle her for doing what she was doing but on the other—but then he noticed… she wasn’t covered in blood like the other demons were. She hadn’t killed or fought anyone. This couldn’t have been her doing. 

“It’s the man of the hour,” Lars sneered. 

“I guess so. What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“Oh I think you know what we want,” Lars said eyes Dean’s stomach.

Both Bobby and Sam raised their guns at the demons and cocked them. “That’s not gonna happen,” Sam told them.

Lars laughed. “Who said I was asking for permission? See I didn’t get to where I am today by waiting around and asking politely.”

“Yeah and where is that? So desperate for power you look for it in a newborn baby? I wouldn’t call that on top of the food chain,” Dean retorted. He couldn’t help but to look at Christine again. “So, Christine is this all of your doing? Is that you want? Because you told me you could care less about this baby. Why the sudden interest?”

Christine couldn’t look him in the eye. So she found comfort at looking at the floor. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does matter. I mean you came all this way with your friends, it must mean a great deal,” he baited her. 

“Shut up, Dean!” 

Dean smiled to himself. It was all he needed to hear. This wasn’t her idea. She wanted no part of this. Clearly Lars was pulling the strings. “Well like always you demons are fucking idiots. I’m only 7 1/2 months pregnant which means the baby isn’t full term yet. If you kill me to take the baby out it will die and there goes your powerful baby leader.”

Lars did not seemed impressed. He glared at Christine who tried to hide her face with her hair. Dean then noticed that she had bruised eye and cuts on her lip. “You told me he was full term!” He threw his back hand back to slap her but a bullet caught his face before he had the chance to make contact. 

Bobby was the one to shoot. “I don’t take kindly to woman beaters. I don’t care if you're a demon or not.”

The rest of his screw threw their head back and escaped their possessed meat suits. Once their leader was killed there was no reason to stick around. Everyone left except for Christine who was now standing awkwardly surrounded by dead meat suits and hunters. She turned to leave but Castiel and Bobby grabbed her before she could get far. 

Sam asked Jack to help those hunters who could had a chance and begin collecting and prepping the bodies who needed to be burned for a hunters funeral. Bobby and Castiel took Christine to the dungeon where they tied and shackled her to a chair in the center of the room. “Is this entirely necessary? You know I didn’t want this,” she said to Dean.

Dean paced back and forth in the dungeon. “Oh I know, but you still led them here. And I don’t remember showing you where I lived.”

“I followed you one night. I need my insurance too you know,” she said.

Sophia pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. “What about the innocence hunters that lost their life today? Do you even give a shit? We know you don’t care about your son so those hunters must be like squashing a bug, huh?”

Dean put his hand on her shoulder, “Sophia…,” he warned. 

“No! She deserted you when you needed her! She doesn’t care about her own damn son and was willing to have you killed because she is weak!”

“I’m the reason he’s still fucking alive!!! Yeah I told them where he lived but I also fudged the dates of his pregnancy so that they couldn’t fucking kill you without killing the kid! So you’re fucking welcome!” She screamed. 

Sophia backed out of her seat and stood with Sam, Castiel and Bobby. “Can we have a moment alone please?” Dean asked the group. Sophia was reluctant. She looked at Dean’s eyes but he looked back at her pleading eyes. She trusted him and left the dungeon. 

Dean took a seat in the chair that Sophia placed down. “Please let me go,” Christine pleaded. “I’m sorry this happened. You have to believe that I didn’t want any of this.”

“I know you didn’t. You didn’t even want to be involved in your own kids life, so why would you want to bum rush my bunker to get him back?”

She founded herself laughing. “Yeah, Lars was the one who told me that I needed to have this child to take over hell and that he could be more powerful than Michael,” she recounted.

“More powerful than Michael?” Dean asked.

“Well you know when an archangel leaves your body some grace may remain. So he thinks that this baby could be a mix of three different monsters: a siren, a demon and an archangel.”

Dean’s head was beginning to spin. “What do you think?”

She shrugged. I think that it could be. It has crossed my mind but a kid is what you make him. It’s all in the upbringing.”

They sat there for a moment in complete silence as Dean wrapped his mind around everything. He then got up and unlocked the shackles around her wrists and ankles. She sighed with relief. “Thank you,” she breathed. Unexpectedly she touched his bump and he allowed her to let her hands caress for a moment. She smiled when she felt it move inside of him. She left him with a deep familiar kiss. “See you around, Winchester.” 

He quickly grabbed her arm, “No,” he said firmly. 

She nodded in agreement. Once she opened the dungeon doors Sam, Cas and Bobby came flooding back into the room. “You let her go?” Sam asked looking for answers. 

“Yeah, I did. Like you said, she wants no part of this and it’s pointless to try and run to that person when I have you guys who actually give a shit,” Dean explained. He noticed that Sophia didn’t come back into the dungeon. “Where’s Sophia?”

“She left to help out Jack in the library,” Castiel told him. 

He left them to go after her. He saw her bandaging a young hunter who was bleeding profusely through his thigh. She seemed to have stopped the bleeding for now but he needed stitching. “Can we talk for a second?” She finished bandaging the hunter and he led her into the kitchen and closed the door. 

“So where is Christine?” She asked with her arms folded in as an act of defense.

“I let her go,” Dean told her as he got closer to Sophia. He took her hands. “and I told her not to come back, because I want to raise this baby with you.”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Really?”

“You’ve been more of a mother than she’ll ever be,” he brought her in for a kiss. 

The remainder of Dean’s pregnancy went as smoothly as it could. Due to the demon raid everyone in the bunker knew about Dean’s pregnancy and not one of them dared to be upset about it. Sam, Cas, Bobby and Dean had a very serious talk about what exactly Dean could be carrying and they decided it would be best if they just wait and see. There was no need to freak out if there was nothing to freak out about. 

Sophia was also very helpful in getting Dean ready for the baby. She hoped finish the nursery and even helped him a with a birth plan when the time came. She wanted him to be as stress free as possible. Sam assisted with that by trying to locate Michael. As Dean’s due date got closer he thought it would be best practice if the hunters stopped hunting so they would draw any attention toward themselves. 

Lately, Dean had been having trouble sleeping. It was either his back or his pelvis giving him much discomfort. Sophia tried everything to help ease his pain from teas to massages but nothing seem to work. It was 3am when Dean rolled over with a very loud audible groan. Sophia sat up in the bed. “Dean? What’s wrong?” she asked half awake.

“Everything hurts, that’s what is wrong,” he moaned. “Especially my back and it has been non stop for weeks. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks and I can’t fucking do this anymore! I want this baby out now!” he gritted.

Sophia rubbed his back and shushed him. “It’s okay, he’ll be out soon.”

Dean grunted as he got out of bed. “I’ve gotta pee,” he announced. 

Sophia then looked down at the hard wood floor and noticed a trail of liquid that came from Dean. “Um, Dean. Either your water broke or you just peed yourself.”

“Well since I still have to pee, I think my water just broke.” 

Sophia jumped out of bed. “Oh my God!” She exclaimed. 

“Hey, relax. I’m gonna go pee but I need you to go wake up the others and I’ll meet you in the infirmary. But please don’t let the other hunters know. I don’t need 15 other people involved in my labor,” he told her. 

“I got it!” And with that she woke up Sam first and the rest followed. When Dean got to the infirmary Bobby had the sonogram machine prepped and ready for him. 

“You better really be in labor because I was having a great dream about Farrah Fawcett,” Bobby grumbled.

Dean scrunched up his face. “Gross.” He got up on the table and lifted his shirt. Bobby spread the gel on stomach and glided the wand across. The baby was definitely moving around and in the perfect position for birth. “Yup, it looks like you’re in active labor. Any contractions yet?”

Dean gripped the side of the bed as he breathed through his contraction. He nodded his head. “Mhmm,” he moaned. 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Sam said. 

Dean allowed himself to catch his breath before facing anybody in the room. Bobby and Sam help move him back into his bedroom. Dean had one request and that was to be comfortable during his labor. He hated hospitals and didn’t want to feel like her was in one. Sophia had changed his sheets. Sophia was also in charge in keeping an eye on Dean’s contractions which, were coming in pretty steady. 

Sam stayed in the room with Dean throughout his labor. Anytime Dean was in pain Sam was up with him trying to coach him through it. It was incredibly difficult to watch his brother suffer they way he did and he couldn’t do much about it. Dean did ask, and plead about getting drugs to ease his pain but Bobby didn’t feel comfortable giving him anything. He offered him some Tylenol which, Dean promptly threw the bottle at this head. 

The morning sun was just rising when Jack and the other hunters were beginning to wake up. Dean’s screams were so loud a crowd of hunters had surrounded the outside of his door with interest. Sophia wiped away Dean’s sweat with a cool towel. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you have an audience out there.”

“Yeah, I figured,” he answered with his eyes closed. “Jack’s out there I’m sure. Can you please text him and tell him to take care of it,” he instructed her. She quickly whipped out her phone to tell him to come up with a plan so that Dean can focus on having his baby. 

Sam pulled Bobby to the side of the room. “How is he looking?” he asked the old man. Dean had been in labor for over 6 hours and Sam felt like they were spinning their wheels. “He’s been at this for a while and I’m not seeing any progress,” Sam said with concern in his voice.

“Well giving birth takes time, Sam,” Bobby cooly answered.

“Yeah, I know but this isn’t like a normal pregnancy. So what if something is wrong?”

“Sam, what makes you think any of us are experts on this?” Bobby answered him honestly. Up until now Sam felt confident that Bobby knew what he was doing but it never dawned on him that he could possibly be over his head on this. “Look, I’m doing my best with Dean but I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

It wasn’t Bobby’s fault. He knew that what Dean was going through was new for all of them but he was in desperate need of some answers. He had done some research of his own when it was confirmed that Dean was pregnant and he couldn’t find too many cases on male pregnancy. He was relieved that while Dean’s pregnancy continued it acted as a normal pregnancy so it all felt somewhat familiar. But everyone seemed to overlook what would happen once Dean would give birth. Dean never wanted to talk about it and Bobby would always say that it will work itself out, which Sam wasn’t too sure of anymore. Sam looked over to Dean who was withering in pain. “I’m worried…,” Sam said. 

Bobby put his hand on his shoulder in comfort. “You’re brother is strong, Sam. He’s going to be okay.”

“But, we have no plan of action right now. Should we call, Christine?”

“Seriously? You think Dean would want to see her right now? Plus I highly doubt she would have the answers.” Bobby suddenly got a look on his face that indicated that he had an idea. He walked over to Dean. “Your water broke right?”

“Yeah, why?” Dean raised his eyebrow. 

“Do me a favor, take off your pants,” Bobby said in a slight panic. 

Sophia chuckled. “You’re joking right.”

“Afraid not. Where did you think the baby was going to come out?” Bobby made a point. “He’s been in labor for over 6 hours and we never thought to check under the hood. Could actually tell us how far along he is in all of this.” Bobby helped Sophia get his sweatpants and boxers off. Bobby had a better view of what was going on. 

For a moment Bobby didn’t speak and just seemed in a trance. “Can you please say something?!” Dean yelled. 

“Umm—uhh well it looks like the kid is definitely moving his way down,” Bobby announced but all color had drained from his face. Sam took note of this and promised himself that he wouldn’t look in-between his brothers legs. 

“Well no shit Sherlock! Can we please use our intelligence to get this kid out of me at a faster rate please!” Dean screamed, grabbing his brothers shirt in the process.

Sam took his brothers hand off him before he grabbed skin. “Anybody got any ideas?”

Unfortunately the room was filled with hunters who weren’t well versed on the birthing process. Dean had been in labor for so long that they all were beginning to worry what was to come next. “Maybe a half demon, had human baby takes a while to be birthed,” Molly suggested.

“Nonsense, woman can be in labor for up to 48 hours before giving birth,” Castiel chimed in.

Dean squirmed in his hospital bed. “This is really not helping guys,” Dean moaned. “Did none of you read up on demon, human spawn labor in the past nine months? I at least expected this in Sam.”

“Sorry Dean, I was little preoccupied trying to fix the whole Michael thing. It’s your kid, why didn't you do any research on your birth?”

Molly palmed her face. “Are we really having this argument?” she mumbled to herself. “Okay you two,” she got in the middle of them, “this is ridiculous,” she said. There was a monitor that Dean was hooked up to that was keeping track of his contractions. “Dean is doing just fine! His body will let us know when he needs to push. And if his body won’t then this machine will!” They all look at her dumbfounded. She sighed. “What? I coached my sister through labor a few years ago.”

“Okay great, then you can take the lead on this,” Bobby told her. “I’m gonna go take a break.” A defeated Bobby left the room.

Dean looked up at Molly. “Do you really think you can do this?”

She sat on the side of the hospital bed next to Dean. “Yeah, I do,” she said with confidence. 

A few more hours passed of Dean in active labor. He was now rounding on hour 10. No matter how many contractions he went through, none of them got any easier. Molly had to change his sheets at least twice because he was doused in sweat. He was curled up on the bed with his hand gripped tight around the side. Dean was pretty quiet until a contraction hit him and then he would moan until it turned into a slight crying whimper.  
Sam dabbed the sweat off his brothers forehead. Dean’s eyes were tightly closed as he breathed through a contraction. “You got this Dean,” Sam whispered as a push of encouragement. He could see a slight smile appear on his face. Even though Dean didn’t love having his brother see him like this, he was happy he was there. Hell he was happy that anyone was there to help him through this. 

Suddenly Dean’s eyes widened. “Shit guys,” he strained and then groaned very loudly. 

Bobby who was sitting his chair jumped up. “What is it boy?”

“He’s coming! I feel him sliding down!” Dean panicked. 

Molly spread Dean’s legs open and could see a very small thing of hair making it’s way down. “Okay, Dean on your next contraction I want to push as hard as you can. You’re crowning.” Dean did as he was told. He let his legs fall open but the second he started pushing he became difficult to keep them open. Sam took notice to this and grabbed his one leg and Castiel grabbed the other. “Keep pushing Dean!” she told him. Molly could see the head coming out of him. Bobby read her mind and grabbed a towel for when the baby comes out. Dean pushed a few more times before the baby slid into Molly arms. The second he felt him leave his body his body went limp. Dean kissed his brother on his sweaty forehead that was now radiating with heat. His face was still incredibly red from pushing. Molly placed his wailing son on his chest after cutting the umbilical cord. 

“Oh my God, he’s here,” Dean breathed a breath of relief. “He’s perfect,” he whispered. 

“Why don’t we give him a minute,” Bobby suggested. 

They all agreed as they left the infirmary. Dean looked down at his son and stared at him for the longest time. He was scared to death that his sons eyes would go black. He was part demon after all and it wouldn’t surprise him one bit if that side of him showed from the very beginning, but it never did. Not once did his son flash black eyes or show an ounce of evil. Just pure innocence and cuteness that even Dean had to succumb to. He spent a half hour alone with him in silence. 

Molly carefully knocked on the door before entering. She saw Dean cradling his now sleeping son. So she whispered, “Is everyone okay in here?” 

For the first time since he received his son he looked up to see Molly’s smiling face. He owed the world to her. “How’s Daddy doing?”

Dean chuckled. It was beyond strange to think of himself as a father. “Sore, to say the least, but I’m handling. How are you?”

She wasn’t expecting him to ask her how she was. “Me? I’m-I’m good. Honestly just happy that you’re okay. It was a tough 10 hours.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Yeah, you’re telling me.” His son began to stir in his sleep but turned out to be just a yawn. The cutest yawn Dean had ever seen. “What should I name him?” he asked.

Molly shrugged. “What name do you think suits him? Dean Jr?”

“Nah…,” he looked at his sleeping son and said, “Carver.”

“Carver? Where did that come from?”

“I’m not sure, but doesn’t he look like a Carver?” he asked her.

She got close to Dean so she could get a good look too the baby. “Yeah, I guess he does,” she said with a smile. 

Dean gave her a quick kiss that slowly turned into a passionate kiss. He looked into her eyes and whispered, “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

And for the first time since Michael left him, Dean felt whole.


End file.
